Finding the Blue Gem Stone
"Among the many rare artifacts that remain of the Warring States, Blue Gem Stone is one if them. Worshiped by the Village of Tsunami, wanted by a Uchiha" It was a peaceful village, a small independent island nation of the coast of Kirigakure, The Land of Tsunami's. The center of the village, ruling the land was a small blue stone, known has the Neptune Stone. The Stone was found by the village head centuries ago, and was worshiped by the people of the Tsunami has the harbinger of fertility. The Village not a part of any outsider political alliances, didn't resort to military training and not aware of the usage of chakra. The century old peace had to be broken, and tonight was a that fateful night. The Chiekage of Reikaigakure, Shinzui Uchiha known to the outside world has the "Fang"(牙;Kiba) had become aware of the Blue Gem Stone and in his plan to steal the Gem, captured a villager, telling him to get the armed forces ready to combat the thief during the night of the full moon day, which was that very night. This wasn't the schedule for the Ōtsutsuki Twins, two brothers, Comato and Kaio. The two with the happiest look on their face had visited the Land of Tsunami for their once in a lifetime vacation together. Being Shinobi, rare in the region, caught the attention of the distressed villagers. "Hey Comato, don't you think this supposedly peaceful village is kind of gloomy today ?" Kaio asked Comato has they made their way to a royal lodge, a cheapstake compared to the hotels of the Leaf Village. The Twins, instead of enjoying the vacations, found themselves in the Castle of the Judge, the high-man of the village, and getting tasked to guard the Blue Gem Stone. This however wasn't a reward less task though, the next moment, the Twins found themselves digging to a all you can eat for free meal. It was close to midnight, As a shadow lay close to the entrance of the village in a port that welcomed each and everyone with open hands. The Twins however had a misfortune, has Kaio found himself unconscious due to foodpoisoning, leaving other brother Comato alone to safeguard the Gem, as the cloaked shadow made his way towards the sacred temple. "That's just great." Comato cursed his brother's unconscious body. "Now I have to watch this temple by myself." Sighing, Comato took a seat on the floor he was standing on. "Go on a vacation and get stuck guarding a sacred gem." Comato observed the gem from afar. "I wonder what makes this thing so special anyway. What does it do?" The cloaked shadow, making his way to the temple, saw Comato guarding the Gem he was after, "So the villagers hired you to guard the Gem ? futile effort, you should have ordered around a hundred men army to command and defeat me," Shinzui said has he awakened his Sharingan, gazing his vision on the gem, which changed colors from aqua-blue to red reflecting the man's eyes. Hearing his earlier comment on the specialty of the gem, Shinzui remarked,"It is something in life, which is dear to you, for no apparent foolishness, but for me, it reeks a purpose. Silently hand over the gem, nothing more and nothing less." Comato turned to face the man, hearing a sightly familiar voice. "Not hired....more like thrown into a job because of free food. That food is the reason why my brother is out." Comato said trying to change the subject. "I get can't wait for this threat to pass so I can enjoy my vacation. Did you hear about someone want to take this thing?" At this point Comato was purposely trying Shinzui's patience. "You know, what is more senseless that getting thrown into a job ?," Shinzui questioned Comato, but before the defender would have a chance to release his breath, Shinzui continued, "No ? Yes, I will continue, It is not knowing what job you are thrown at. Now, can you move out of my way, I have a robbery to do you know," "You're the guy that want to take this gem. Why would you want to harm such a peaceful nation? I wouldn't let you disturb their peace." Comato's eyes gave off a red glow within the dark room. "I can't allow you to do that. Turn away...now." Comato clenched his fists. "You're not taking this gem." "Its useless to speak with a low life shinobi like you, where is the village head hiding ? Bring him here, let each creature have their own peace I get my Gem, in return, the village gets its peace." Shinzui said, waiting for Comato to move aside. "If you want to get take this gem...you'll have to get through me." Comato smiled at Shinzui. Comato walked closer to the gem. "So what's it gonna be? Walk away or fight?" "And if I walk away now ? would you allow me to do that ?, after all the spoil in your silly little vacation and getting your little kid drugged ?" Shinzui questioned Comato, for he was in no hurry and liked this little mental game the defender was playing. "Yeah, you're probably not gonna walk away." Comato sighed lowering his head. "Its a shame.. I can never seem to get a day off." Comato raised his head back up. "If you want this gem, you'll have to get through me." "And if you need a proper vacation, you will have to shoo me away, now lets see, which one of our choices if much easier ?" Shinzui questioned Comato back, his chakra reserves showing off of a demonic scale, sending a chill in the temple atmosphere and small pieces of rock levitating in the air because of the potency of chakra. Comato sighed placing his left hand over his face, pointing with his middle and index on his right hand at Shinzui. "You're all out of options." Static surged through Comato's fingers building up chakra, Comato released a lightning bolt that gave light to the dark room while coming toward Shinzui. SHinzui's hands started concentrating wind chakra with the defenders lightning on the tow, creating a palm of wind, Shinzui blocked the lightning attack and the palm made its way to smash the case which held the blue Gem. Comato stood in front of the wind attack, taking it on attempting protect the gem but was ultimately knocked off his feet. He smashed into the case that held the gem breaking the glass and the gem went flying into the air. "Shit!" Comato raged watching the gem fly. "Thanks for making my job much easier," Shinzui smiled has his eyes turned blue, the same glow as that of the gem. The Gem in response, flew towards Shinzui as a child running towards its parents. Getting the Gem, Shinzui smiled at Comato, as he walked out of the temple. "Damn it." Comato cursed tailing Shinzui. "Get back here!" He shouted shooting several lightning bolts at Shinzui. "I gotta get the gem back!" As Shinzui moved of the Castle, a Hawk arrived in a moment, to give flight to the Uchiha towards his home. Shinzui was not however done though, as he left behind a thing to ward of the lightning technique. A pitch black Susanoo, arose from the ground, shielding the flying Uchiha, and from inside the Susanoo was another Shinzui, a a exact replica of him. "I can't let him get away." Comato paused to come with a strategy to reclaim the gem. Quickly coming up with several strategies, Comato created two wood clones. The first one forged hand signs together allowing seven wooden hands to emerge from the ground wrapping themselves around the Susanoo. The second clone utilized the roots to create a giant humanoid wooden statue to battle the Susanoo. While Comato focused his chakra expelling a ball of fire at the airborne Shinzui. As the Susanoo battled out against the Wooden Techniques, the Clone Shinzui, released the Susanoo as he quickly dashed at speeds, not perceivable to a human eye, leaving after images to confuse the wood clones. The Clone, phased through the wooden structure, straight towards the real Comato, who had just released his fireball. Materializing at a blank point near the defenders face, the Clone delivered a fatal kick on the face. The real Shinzui looked behind to see the commotion of a wooden structure and a ethereal being, a fireball headed at him. Being airborne and capable of moving in any direction to dodge the fireball was a easy option, or he could just absorbed the ball as easy has eating candy, but the shrewdness in Shinzui, took his Gunbai out angling it in a particular way, returned the fireball back to the outskirts of the Village, in the dense forest in hopes of a forest fire. The Hawk then proceeded to move towards the horizon pointed by the endless heavens and oceans. Have very little time to react, Comato managed to guard against the kick which sent him flying back a few meters. Unable to stop Shinzui who was now far away from Comato. He watched as the man made his escape. Cursing at his inability to stop Shinzui. Comato then turn his attention to the clone, now constructing a plan to retrieve the gem from Shinzui. Shinzui grinned, as he walked past the wood clones and jumped on top of the Shrine Gate, watching the outskirts of the village for the forest fire, He looked at Comato teasingly saying,"That fire might be there for three days." "That's what you think." Comato replied attack Shinzui's clone. Comato's wood clones proceeded to absorb the fire. Stopping it before it got worst. "I'll let him get away for now but he's gonna regret coming here." Comato thought watching Shinzui make his escape. Shinzui smirked as he reacted quickly along with the Wood Clones. As they proceeded to absorb the fire from one end, Shinzui gazed his heavenly eyes on the flames, turning them black. The Black Flames proceeded to eat the normal fire and increase in intensity. the Strength now more than enough to engulf the entire forest with ease. "You know what, you increased the days from three to seven," the clone smirked has he victoriously looked at Comato. The seven, he refered was the gallant theory of how the black flames were said to burn for seven whole days. "Amaterasu, huh? I have to use something else but it will have to wait." Comato looked into the eyes of Shinzui's clone. "You are doing more help than harm." Shy when needed, Shinzui very careful of his appearances, looked away from staring Comato, "If possible, can we do this without you looking into my eye, I may be a Kage, but I do feel shy you know, and you're a guy on top of that, its weird." "This clone will be perfect." Comato paused. "Wait...what exactly are you implying?" Comato said as he continued to stare at the clone. "It even has his emotions. As I predicted." Comato didn't give the clone time to respond, he dash toward the clone with Chidori in hand. Because of the distance in height between the two, Shinzui grasped, the situation in time to jump high, just managing to escape the clutches of the lightning scream. Now in the air, Shinzui focused his mind on the shrine gate, using his innate telekinetic abilities to cut the very footing, Comato was standing to collapse taking down Comato with it. The strine collapsed on Comato, smashing him. Activating Kadino, Comato forced the debris off his body. Out of nowhere, Kaio appeared in front of Comato. "You failed to protect the gem." Comato laughed. "Yeah, I did..but I have a plan to get it back and that clones is gonna help me...so don't kill him." Kaio slightly turned looking at Comato. "Fine... I'll follow you but first I'll get rid of the Amaterasu." Kaio's pupil began to spread over his eyes forming white ripples with tomoe creating the shape of his Rinnegan. Walking over to the the black flames, Kaio proceeded to pull the flames toward him and simultaneously absorb the flames. Shinzui levitated on the sky, looking around the Twins, "Ah, Now I have to deal with two idiots, so boring" The Clone grinned, holding a Rat Handseal. Kaio stared closely at the clone of Shinzui. "Hey. Isn't that the guy who saved you from that pack of wolves?" Kaio asked turning around facing Comato. "I don't recognize this guy." Comato firmly stated. Kaio turned back around facing the clone once again. Comato placed his hand on Kaio's shoulder, marking him with Flying Thunder God. "This guy can fly." Kaio wove combination of hands signs together and blew fire at the clone. "Hmpf," Shinzui grinned, folding his hands in front of him, "You both join your hands and use this to defeat me ?" Shinzui laughed, as the fireball neared him and turned into nothingness, as a flash pink chakra shield ate it up. "As I suspected, he can absorb chakra." Kaio closed his left eye. Comato ran and jumped into the air, throwing several kunai at Shinzui's replica. "I get him out of the air." Kaio reopened his eye, using Kamui to absorb the absorb one of the kunai. "Comato focus Kadino on me!" Comato paid close attention to Kaio. Kaio pointed to Shinzui back to illustrate that he was going to attack from behind. Not knowing, what the Twins were planning, Shinzui simply stood in the air, though he noted the peculiar raijin scripts in the Kunai, indicating the use of Flying Thunder God Technique anytime soon. As the kunai grew closer to Shinzui's clone, Kaio switched places with one of them instantly appearing in front of the clone. Reaching his hand out Kaio touch to touch the clone. Focusing his right eye again, Kaio opened a portal behind Shinzui. "Now get sucked within Kamui's Dimension." Shinzui laughed as he was pushed into the Kamui Dimension, as he fell inside the endless void of cubic devices. At the spur of the moment, the Chiekage clone,disappeared and appeared in the real world standing behind Comato, "The trip was nice." "What!?!" Comato turned in surprise. "I hadn't anticipated that he could use Kamui as well. But knowing this will only help me in future events." Comato thought. Noticing what the clone did, Kaio entered Kamui's Dimension. While Comato remained in the real world. He quickly threw and punch toward the clone. Shinzui grinned, at the futile attempt to hurt him with mere mortal taijutsu, rushing forward in a instant to get himself get punched, turning his body to steel at the last moment, making Comato hit a steel body of Shinzui which served as a excellent defense and a painful experience for younger twin. Punching the steel body of the clone did indeed cause pain to Comato's fist but it wasn't pain that Comato couldn't bear. "You would have been better off using Kamui. Your defense may be solid but it can't stop chakra." Comato shifted his fist to a hand placing it on the clone. "I've got you now!" Comato thought building up chakra in his to blast Kadino right into the clone's chakra network. "If Phase one doesn't work I'll head to phrase two." Shinzui's reactions hastened, hearing Comato's words, yet Shinzui didn't lose ground. Standing still, Shinzui got confused on what they were planning, As Comato's hands were about to reach Shinzui, he flickered back at speed faster than a perceivable eye could see, gaining ground, he used his own Nendō abilities to negate the shockwave. Smirking, Shinzui said,"Whatever your plan, is, the Word of God says it won't work." "Damn." Comato cursed missing Shinzui. "I've got to make a new plan." Growing frustrated, he revised his entire formation. "Looks like I'll be depending on Kaio." Shinzui looked at Comato, who had a distressed look in his face, "What your plan not working ? Hmm, where is your twin, intelligent brother ? Ditched you and lazing around in his own Dimension ?" Shinzui laughed at the state of the twins. "No...Its just getting reevaluated." Comato dashed toward Shinzui. "You're gonna regret coming here!" Comato threw a strong right punch at Shinzui. Shinzui smiled as Comato dashed towards him, "You do know, your mere mortal taijutsu isn't sufficient to beat me," he said before disappearing towards the top of the Shrine. He left a afterimage in his original position, which made a optical illusion in the eyes of Comato of the original being getting hit. Looking around as the Shrine was surrounded by people in all directions, who looked angry and murderous, "Hmpf, Looks like my plan worked" He thought out loud. Kaio suddenly appeared from the other dimension. "It didn't work did it?" Comato glanced at his brother. "No.. It didn't we just have to do it the hard way." Kaio smiled. "Okay let's do it."Comato make a clone that was transported to the other dimension. Kaio instantly moved to Shinzui to knock him off the shrine. "So, you are back," Shinzui said, suddenly getting caught by a swift Kaio. Getting punched in the back, made him lose his balance, though, this was intentional. Falling down, Shinzui's maneuvering skills, had him land unscathed on his feet. "I have to say, I should have experimented on you Kaio, not that useless brother of yours," Shinzui said in amazement of that technique, "that technique, looks like he can shift places with space here and there," Shinzui's mind caught one, "'' A Weakness, A weakness," Shinzui's mind started searching for data, when his eyes caught on something interesting, which made him smile. Shinzui's quickly reached his pockets grabbing a Kunai, and stood on a defensive. "I'm flattered....but I'm got to have to kick your ass now." Kaio dashed to Shinzui while Comato stood watching. "''Now I just have to wait for my perfect chance." Kaio jump to perform a spinning crescent kick, that aimed from Shinzui head. Shinzui jumped back from his position, "Kick-ass ? sounds too epic," He replied has he quickly attached a Explosive Tag to his five kunai, and threw them towards Comato. Comato moved from Hus current position by jumping to the side, evading the oncoming kunai. While Kaio proceeded to get closer to Shinzui. "Leaving so soon?" Kaio said quickly approaching him. "Heh, caught on my plan," Shinzui laughed hysterically, unstrapping a Gunbai from his back quick, sending in gust of wind towards Kaio and Comato. The Kunai with the tags, where intentionally lured towards Comato, but had another purpose, the kunai exploded violently setting a chain of huge explosions, setting the surroundings ablaze. The cause of the violent flames, where three barrels of highly flammable liquid, near Comato's earlier position, which Shinzui had seen, while finding Kaio's teleportation weakness. The flames ablazed, were further co-operative because of the gust of wind, played by Shinzui's Gunbai. "Shit! He's started another forest fire. I'm putting this guy down, now!" Comato dashed to Shinzui's side. "I'll stop you now!" Comato stated punching at Shinzui. Soaring up in sky, a giant hawk; also known as Garuda appeared with a typical screeching sound made by hawks. Tearing through the strong air currents and flying magnificently, the hawk was seemingly carrying a man. The man stood 190 cm tall (over 6'3"), boasting an air of confidence, noted in his tight-lipped smile. His hair is a shade of dark crimson now, long and unkempt, befitting somebody of his mindset while his eyes are a shade of golden yellow with a hint of green that are as alluring as the gemstone itself. The world is filled with men like Ryūken Senju - lean, determined and tempered for fighting, yet capable of hiding secrets behind a silent scowl. With an amazingly muscular disposition, he looked down upon his ally and his adversaries declaring, "No one dies on my watch! This ''War is over, when I say it's OVER!!"'' Using his unique power to project his voice onto other objects with enough skill and precision that it always fools people. He made his voice echo over and over again. Turning the wind, in his favor and successfully drawing everyone's attention. Smelling something interesting, Shinzui smiled as Comato dashed towards him, jumping high in the air to avoid the punch, he summoned another Hawk, a slightly younger one compared to Garuda, though it was large enough to carry someone has heavy has Shinzui. The small Hawk, carrying the Uchiha on its back, circled Garuda. "What are you doing here ? perhaps you were lazing around in the pubs of Kirigakure and the Chiekage told you of this onslaught ? Forget that, did he have anything to give me ? Oh ! this village is another hamless piece of mortal bread, though there are two exceptional shinobi here,claiming to be trans-migrants of the Sage and his legendary brother, tehy even have his eyes, don't laugh, but their powers have induced me zero harm till now," Shinzui kept of blabbing, something of a habit of his, to do so, when meeting a old friend after a long time. Nevertheless, Shinzui's face grew bright at the ordeal of the Senju's coming. "I am getting bored. Can we kick his sorry ass already? Also, ...Two Ōtsutsukian demigods? We're a little out of our depth here. I read somewhere that the term "Gothic" might possibly be derived from the word "Goetic" -- goes in the Greek -- meaning "magical." I'm beginning to believe that. If architecture could be used to focus and direct spiritual power, then... then... could it also be used for evil? " the Senju commented flaunting his stylish and unique vocabulary. "Comato, tomato or whatever your name is, you're out of time here sir!" added the Senju as he unleashed a volley of kunai's attached to each other by various metal wires and tied with numerous tags. The barrage came down from sky like heavy rain, the only difference was, this was a devastating rain that could potentially wipe out an entire forest and seriously harm the surrounding area. For, he already signaled the tags to go off causing a series of chain explosions. Ryūken obviously didn't have time to waste and was looking forward to exterminate the annoying tick-like men. Shinzui smirked as he sat on the hawk, using his nendō abilities to take a small bottle of sake hidden in Ryūken's armōr. He watched the ensuring explosions while enjoying the Sake. "Eh, wait Coamto is my prey, you can have Kaio." "Here!" exclaimed Ryūken as he hurled a mysterious device wrapped in a sheet of thin clothing. "Gift from you, to YOU!" he added as a small grin appeared on his face hinting sarcasm in his sentence. "Oh this ?" Shinzui took the device from Ryūken, unwrapping it, he found a arm made of metal, "So, finally done eh ! Using the Blue Gem, wasn't a waste after all. Saying so, Shinzui charged it with his chakra, causing it to start function, has a blade retracted from it. Using the blade, Shinzui cut his left hand, near his elbow, quietly suppressing the gain within his own mind and showing to the ōtsutsuki brats his tolerance to pain. Attaching the bionic arm to replace the lost Shinzui punched the air around him with his left artificial arm, creating a short shockwave. "''Hmm, quite nice, though, I must say, kind of heavy."